Resourceful Railway Season 4
Resourceful Railway Season 4 Episodes # # Grover's Grand Plan - Mia is not pleased to work with the arrogant new tank engine named Grover, who gets them stuck in the snow on an icy day! # Athalia Meets The Trucks/ Pufflesome Trucks - Dominick uses Edward's method of trucks to help a new engine on the branch line # A Turntable For Luke - Luke's continuous complaining about turntables at every station prompts Henry & Belle to play a trick # James Loses His Tender - Duck, Thomas & Henry seek revenge on a boastful James # Oil For Scruff - Scruff blows his top when Sidney's forgetful nature becomes too much to handle # Zoey & Larson - Larson's bullying on a work site causes Zoey to take action # Yard Shunting - Henry is due to collect an important train from Knapford yards, but chaos ensues when Philip & Stanley have a dispute # Yard Muddle - Mia, Marlon & Brandon are left in charge of Knapford yards for the day, but refuse to take advice from Edward & they mistakenly give Molly, Spencer & Murdoch the wrong trucks! # Runaway At The Runway - The freight cars cause problems for Valerie at the airport # Duncan's Adventure - Young, aspiring Duncan yearns for an adventure that goes left quickly! # Grouchy Oscar - A new engine on the narrow gauge railway causes trouble for Duke! # Muddy George -George goes on an adventure when his ideas don't play out as he hoped # Dominick And The Railway Circus - Morgan nearly foils Dominick's plans to pull the railway circus! # Morgan's Mine - Grover offers his help when Morgan gets lost in a mine! # Grover And The Skate Park - Grover believes he is strong enough to pull Rocky, Diesel crashes into the skatepark. # Dominick And The Carousel - Dominick fears the carousel at a carnival # Millie And The Lost Crown - Millie searches for the lost crown # Clyde's Party - Clyde refuses any help offers when he plans a special party # Hillary The Helicopter - Harold feels intimidated by a new Helicopter named Hillary # Harold Gets Grounded - Hillary & Harold have a dispute # Branch In Gear - Wisdom & Stepney have trouble finishing their own jobs but offer to help Harvey # The Runaway Engine - Stephen needs help tracking down Millie when his unkind words send her away # Gaelley And The Ballast - Anya must keep her new friend Gaelley in check while working at the quarry # Sasha Saves The Day - Sasha's confidence is shattered to pieces when she is embarrassed by the troublesome trucks # Homesick Engines - Daisy & Salty swap jobs & soon become homesick engines # Thomas And The Stinky Fish - Thomas is given his least favorite job in exchange for Norman pulling his coaches # Snowed Under - Fergus is puling the special Christmas tree, but an avalanche blocks his way # Gabby Gets Things Right - Gabby takes over Dominick's jobs when he suddenly falls ill # Fooling Faith - Ms. Middleton's latest plans are put on hold when the fat controller goes on a 'brief' holiday, Faith gets involved due to Gordon's mistake with Diesel # Plane Crazy - Sir Michael Freedman's plans of a new plane company go awry when a passenger train is delayed by David. Jennifer & David make friends # Edward And The Christmas Special - James says that Edward is too old to pull the Christmas special # Den And The Coaches - Den & Dart see that isn't always fun to work alone # Spencer's Grand Race - Spencer has an exillerating race with a racing car named Darren # Sophia's Snow - Sophia hates snow & bothers Araiya & the others about it, she apologizes when an accident happens # Tenika's Tenders - Tenika wants to be just like the Flying Scotsman when he visits Sodor, Gordon & Scotsman race # Dominick And Gabby - Tenika helps when a friendly dispute breaks out between Dominick & Gabby # Paris' Pistons - Zenobia proves to be a good friend to Paris when she helps out after an accident # Buckled Tracks And Runaway Trucks - The engines cope to new working conditions in hot weather # Murdoch's Express, Mariel's Goods - Murdoch switches jobs with a tank engine named Mariel to prove who is the better engine # Wisdom's Prom Night - Dominick & Wisdom take the teenagers to prom on prom night # Dynasty In A Storm - Dominick wants to be good friends with a new Diesel engine named Dynasty # Private Engine Down - Spencer has an accident & must be replaced # D'Nai Gets The Flower Run - Kaliyah is given the carnival job when D'Nai is given the flour run, Wisdom comes up with a plan to make a change # Silver, Gold And Bronze - Thomas, Percy & Diesel are painted in celebratory colors for the fat controller's special party # Dominick The Quarry Engine - Madison's sister, Tony is scared of making new friends on her first day at center island quarry # Millie The Magical Engine - Millie & Lady both practice being resourceful, magical engines, but soon embarrass themselves # Ryan's Christmas Wish - Ryan makes a special wish at Christmas time # Crazy Christmas Trees - Janessa is tasked with delivering the Christmas trees to all of the stations # Old Friends Of Zara - Zara, an old friend of Ms. Middleton visits the island of Sodor # Always Remembering You - The engines fear Zara will be forgotten as she returns to Sweeden # A Close Call For Tina/ Tina & The Semi Trailer/ Frost Up Tina - Tina casues a collision in the snow # Tina's Night Light - Tina gets lost on a foggy night # The Flying Edward - Edward is visited by railway officials to be in a great railway showdown # Prospering, Lies And Hatred - Flynn is extorted out of hatred by everyone else on Sodor # Dragging Duncan - Duncan is pushed to his doom by Sir Handel # Fuel Fire! - An accident between Stanley, Stepney & Wisdom prompt the sheds to be set a blaze!